


Into the Zone

by FixaIdea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stalker (1979), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Survival Horror, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: New York wasn’t the first time humanity came in contact with aliens, only the first time they deigned to notice our existence. How will the Avengers cope when forced to venture inside one of the Zones they left behind?





	Into the Zone

Bruce Banner needed a drink. He never drank, but now he needed one anyway. Whisky, or possibly pure alcohol. By all appearences the rest of the Avengers felt the same.

‘So let me recap this’ he said, rubbing his forhead ‘The government lost not one but two planes carrying weapons of mass destruction because they decided to fly over Harmont of all places and the planes, predictably, crashed. Who could have _possibly _forseen they would.’

On the computer screen Nick Furry, also visibly in need of a drink, nodded.

‘One question’ Bruce went on ‘Who in their right mind flies a damn plane over damn HARMONT?’

‘Probably some tosser who slept through the last fourty years’ Stark grumbled at his left. 

‘Right’ Steve spoke up in the back of the room ‘As some tosser who DID sleep through the last seventy years, could someone tell me what’s up with Harmont?’

The rest of the group exchanged a look.

‘Where do I even begin…’ said Bruce ‘Let’s just say New York wasn’t the first time humanity came in contact with aliens, only the first time they deigned to notice our existence. Have you ever heard about the _Zones_?’

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm ridiculously excited by this idea. I might be alone with this, so I don't know how far it will carry me, but hey, uploading it won't hurt anything but my ego.  
I mean, Spiderman - Homecoming straight up had an honest-to-god stalker as its villain...! This is a crossover that's basically writing itself!


End file.
